Solve for $x$, $ \dfrac{2x + 4}{5x + 9} = 8$
Answer: Multiply both sides of the equation by $5x + 9$ $ 2x + 4 = 8(5x + 9) $ $2x + 4 = 40x + 72$ $4 = 38x + 72$ $-68 = 38x$ $38x = -68$ $x = -\dfrac{68}{38}$ Simplify. $x = -\dfrac{34}{19}$